The Rain Brings Good Luck
by breakingdawn77
Summary: The rain always seem to be a part of their story. From age three to seventeen. It brings them full circle. Post- the "Patakis." (I suck at summaries) Rated T for some swearing but not a lot.


**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction. I don't know if it'll go anywhere, I would like to, my only problem is, that I'm scared of messing up characterizations of characters that already have been personalized by the creator. Also, I'm horrible at moving plot along. I'll know what I want for the beginning, and end, but not how to thicken the plot in the middle. If there's by chance a beta out there that would help me along with stories that I have in mind, please PM me. Well, without further ado, here's a oneshot! (sorry for the long intro) Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, all rights go to the creator.**

* * *

The rain started just moments after Helga parts from Phebe for the night to head to her own home. It figures, that it rains on this day. The day before her senior school year starts. At first, it's just a light drizzle that splashes against the cement of the sidewalk. The pitter-patter of the rain is actually really calming; however, it's just a stark reminder that the one person that matters most to her wouldn't be there with her to face the school year. Minutes later, it open pours on her. Melding her clothing to her. Dammit, why didn't she bring her umbrella?

Grabbing onto her locket for some comfort she makes the two blocks trek to her home. Wishing upon every star in the calming black nighttime sky, that her football head, even though he's technically not her's anymore, would magically appear on her front porch. Being apart for four years has only proven one thing though. Distance only makes the heart grow fonder.

She isn't nine anymore though. She hasn't believed in magic in years.

* * *

"So you haven't called Pataki yet? Man, what is it with you two and taking your time with everything?" Gerald and Arnold made their way to his house for the night, while Arnold was on his way to his own place. _Maybe a stop along the way if it's not too late._

"Because, Gerald." He stressed his best friend's name. "I kind of want to surprise her." He quickly opened his green umbrella as the rain starts falling faster and heavy, almost soaking through his clothes. "Mhmm." Shaking his head all he can really do is smile. Helga's had his main man wrapped around her little finger since they were ten, even when he didn't know his own feelings for the girl at one point. Not even a break up before he moved to the jungle could change that.

"Whatever you say, man." They stopped at his porched, did their signature handshake, and Arnold went on his own way as Gerald went inside.

Checking his watch and seeing the time was 9:45pm, he decided, screw it, he needed to see her. Now.

He had only hoped this would work out.

* * *

Half a block, maybe a little more, and her hat is soaking wet. The rest of her clothes are too, but she really didn't want the bow that she wore underneath her cap to get wet. It was too late however and she yanked the worn grey cap off her head and stuffed it in her back pocket. She tried to walk slowly, as to not to splash the water puddles that had gathered on the ground upon her.

Unfourtley, a car was zooming down the road and splashed one of the pools of water on the ground onto her. "Dammit!" Why was today such a shit day!? In the midst of trying to shake off some of the water something abruptly stopped on the downpour over her head. Turning around she's met with the last person she'd ever thought she'd see again.

"Arnold!?" He stands there, almost towering over her. When did he get so tall? Truth be told, that was the only thing that she could tell that had changed about him. His soothing emerald eyes were brighter than any star in Hillwood. His head was football shaped as ever

He had his green umbrella from so many years ago. Time seems to stand still as this exact memory echoed in her head.

"I like your bow." He points to the drenched pink bow that sat sloppily on her head.

Unable to stop herself, in an almost hypnotizing daze, she muttered "Huh?"

"Your bow, it's pink, like your shirt." That's all she needed to throw her arms around his neck. In return, his arms, umbrella and all, encircling her waist and bringing their bodies together in a long overdue embrace. "What the hell are you doing here, Football head?" She breathed softly into his neck.

"I really wanted to finish my senior year back home. My parents agreed because they knew that this is where I felt was home. San Lorenzo was amazing, and the Green-Eyed people needed us, which we did, but now, I needed to come back. To see everyone. To see you." Slightly pulling back, but not breaking the embrace, she looked into his emerald green eyes, and couldn't help but smile.

"You're staying for good then football head?" He quickly nodded in response."Good, 'Cause Johnson was really missing you and it was starting to get on my nerves. He raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "So _only_ Gerald missed me?" She gave a playful scowl.

"Well, maybe I missed you a little. Don't get a big head about it football head." Rolling his eyes, he simply says, "Whatever you say, Helga." Before she could say anything else he closes the gap between their lips.

It wasn't deep, nor was it long, but it was warm and passionate, and sweet. It held so many words that have been unspoken between them for years. As the rain poured on, neither cared. Rain always seemed to be good luck to them. As they parted, Arnold could only come up with three words to the girl that meant the world to him.

"Love you, Pataki."

"Love you too, football head."

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

Edited 5-23-18


End file.
